


It's Modern

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballet, Gen, Music, Twenty-one Pilots, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This focuses on the interaction between Connie and Pearl in the modern world. Pearl wants some more music without the other Gems knowing, and she knows who she can turn to.</p><p>This is just a short little fic, meant to cause more ideas to flow than anything. If you'd like a full blown version, fleshed out and everything, I'd be happy to oblige (also, this is an experiment, any criticism on characterization is welcome).</p><p>Unless prompted by readers, this story is completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

          It wasn’t the best music. The songs over the radio held little meaning to the Gems, generally referring to some human triviality that was nonsense to beings that lived longer than a hundred years. But….

          It was catchy. It clicked in a certain Gem’s mind. The rolling sound, the smooth lyrics, and the taste of excitement when her dancing synced just right with the beat was addicting. Oh not all of them, certainly not most of them, but some of them. An occasional song she would hear Connie singing, something by Twenty One Pilots one day… something by One Republic that could glide across her violin the next.

          They were bands according to Steven.

          Then, like a little switch, that same song became dissatisfying… and she had to seek out some music rather than let Steven bring Connie to her. A plan was hatched, a few string pulled, and then everyone was in just the right place at just the right time. Despite what Amethyst said, her plans always worked. 

          “You want to listen to Twenty One Pilots?” Connie seemed… surprised at least, pleasantly so if Pearl read her body language correctly.

          “Yes, and you are NOT to tell Amethyst or Garnet, I would never live it down,” Her voice was soft, but high in pitch, cast upward in tone due to stress and running around. She’s been on the verge of something, something in her dancing that left her old music behind. Oh, she had her favorites and she had her go to's when she needed actual music to dance to. But this was so… new. She liked new, at least sometimes.

          “Oh I would never! I just, didn’t think you would like that kind of music,” Connie was standing on the beach, Steven was chasing after Amethyst, and Garnet was off on a solo-mission.

          “Well normally I wouldn’t, but… I like the rhythm. One song, one I can’t quite remember, you sang recently under your breath and I was dancing to it without even knowing the entire measure,” Pearl grumbled to herself, sighing as she realized she would really never live this down if someone else found out. Steven couldn’t know, oh that would be such a bad idea. Why was she doing this? Why didn’t she just… use the Internet. That was a thing now, and quite useful for researching modern ballet techniques, but really. This was a bit far.

          “I’d love to! Oh goodness, do you want my phone number? You have a phone right? I mean, I know Steven has one, so if would make sense that you would have one!” The excitement, the life in Connie seemed to make Pearl smile.

          “No, but I can get one.” Right, a personal communication device. She knew just where to hide it… no Gem would find out about her little addiction, or else she might die of embarrassment.


	2. And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie texts Pearl

            The communication device chirped right as Amethyst walked in the room. Luckily for Pearl, Amethyst was not as observant as she thought. Taking the opportunity that came as Amethyst went into her room, Pearl made her way outside and down the beach, away from the temple but not really towards the town.

            She checked the message that could only be from Connie, as Connie was the only one with the knowledge of her device.

            “Hey, Twenty One Pilots has a new song out. Want me to send you a download?”

            Yes. Pearl giggled, just a little, just enough to feel guilty about hiding what she was doing from the other, and then texted back.

            Her phone chirped again once Connie had sent the information, and then Pearl walked into the sea. She sank down, bubbling her device. It played the song, vibrating slowly into the open water and filling Pearl’s body with the need to dance. Music sounded different underwater, it sounded… more profound.

This song wasn’t elegant, but it had depth. She touched the bottom, watching her phone settle neatly amongst the sand and sea life, and then danced.

 

            Her device chirped a half hour later, when she was done dancing and her head rested against the bottom of the ocean. She was watching the sky; content with letting the waters swirl above her.

            She un-bubbled the electronic, happy when her modifications to make it pressure and water immune worked,  and read the message.

            “Hey… if you want to get some more music ideas… you could come over and listen to some music with me. I wouldn’t tell Steven or anyone, as I said before, promise.”

            Well… Pearl mulled the idea over, allowing it to settle in the base of her gem. Visiting Connie wouldn’t be a terrible idea… it would let her get to know Steven’s friend better and in the end, it wasn’t like Connie couldn’t be trusted. She knew all about the Gem’s lives and hadn’t said anything to her parents. She was defensive of Steven and protected him. Hmm…

            That, and Pearl was really starting to like modern music for dancing purposes. She was able to experiment when listening; practicing various ballet moves the modern Earth had created.

            Why not?

            Pearl texted back a question of when.


	3. Sword Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie asks a question

           Connie was excited. She adored Steven, and she adored the world he existed in. To be able to get to hang out with Pearl was the coolest thing ever.

       “Hi… Connie,” Pearl seemed surprised, probably expecting her parents. However, Connie has timed this all perfectly. Her mom and dad were both at work.

And they wouldn’t be off for several hours. Plenty of time, and space, to make sure Pearl was comfortable.

       “Hey Pearl! Come on it! My parents are at work, so no worries of being caught. I had some great music ideas, I’m sure you’ll like them. Have you heard any of the Beatles? Or perhaps you’ve heard of Nightvale? I love Nightvale, their music is so weird,” Connie babbled, happy that Pearl was paying attention to every word. Sometimes Pearl would look confused when Steven spoke, or she spoke, and sometimes Pearl would appear to not be able to focus on what was being said. However, it appeared Connie was able to keep her attention without concerning or worrying her.

       “Those sounds interesting Connie, can we listen to the Nightvale one first please?” Pearl asked, truly curious, and Connie could have jumped with joy.

       “Of course! Oh but first... Pearl… can I ask you something?”

       Pearl tilted her head, still curious. She reminded Connie of a scientist learning something new. Kinda like her mom in some ways, but more ... warmth and hospitality, and less the cold logic her mom seemed to possess (not that she didn't love her mom, she ADORED her mom, but sometimes... ), “Of course Connie, you’re a friend of Steven and that means everything.”

       “Can you teach me to sword fight? You know… in exchange for the music?”

       Pearl’s face went blank. Not like Steven’s when he was trying to think of something, which Connie would handle. This face was blank with no emotion, no eye movement, nothing to give the barest hint away, “Why do you want to learn how to use a sword?”

       Connie thought of the way she should word this, “Well… I want to help Steven. He and I happen to hang out quite a bit, and if something attacks while I’m there I want to be able to help him. I don’t just want to sit back and watch.”

       Pearl smiled, it was small, barely in the corner of her mouth, but it was a smile, “Alright Connie, for Steven.”

       “Thanks Pearl!” Connie hugged Pearl out of sheer joy and, rather than Pearl’s expected response of stiffness and then hiding, Pearl patted the top of her head like she would with Steven.

       “Don’t thank me yet, you’ll have to train with me as there’s a rule of no more holograms.”

  



End file.
